


Awash with Light

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Jewish Character, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Holidays, One Shot, X-Men: Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Kitty spends a holiday night alone.





	Awash with Light

**Author's Note:**

> Chanukah may have finished a week ago, but I've been too busy to post any fics for it until now. Sue me.

It was like something out of a horror movie. The X-Mansion, so full of life only a few days prior, had emptied faster than a movie theater after someone yelled fire. Only a handful of people remained, all lost within the mansion's walls or among the footpaths of Central Park.

Kitty probably shouldn't have been complaining. Growing up, not nearly as many students had a loving family to go home to, holidays or not.

Absently, she pulled her phone from her pocket. Other than a group text that barely skimmed, there were no new messages. All the goyishe greetings and well-wishes tended to end after the third night.

She placed her phone down and turned her eyes back to the menorah. The sun had set two hours prior, though Kitty had been too busy analyzing enrollment forms and making sure that final grades were submitted to notice.

Oh well, better late than never.

It wasn't her grandfather's menorah, the one that he had reused every year since his childhood. Nor was it the tacky kind shaped like animals or painted in every pastel shade imaginable that her mother preferred. It was just something that she had found while rummaging around in storage, slightly rusted and caked in dust.

Well, no use complaining.

The prayers came to her lips as easily as a childhood lullaby. Her words echoed off the wall, wrapping themselves around her like a lover's embrace.

Only a single light bulb lit the small back room. Outside, she could see someone walking their dog and a family stopping to take a picture.

The match lit easily, setting the shamash ablaze. Carefully, she grabbed it and dotted six of its neighbors.

Tomorrow, she could actually do this on time. Maybe whip up some latkes beforehand and have something to munch on. For now, though, she merely watched as the wax candles seemed to collapse under their own weight, shrinking like mounds of snow suddenly exposed to the sun. Then the flames themselves burnt out, turning to smoke in the air.


End file.
